Life Altering Changes
by scotchandsoda
Summary: There's something about her smile, something about this girl. Aaron/Emily. The First Meeting. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter One

'**Life Altering Changes.**

_AN: Hello, scotch here with another story! It's A/U obviously as it is about the first time Aaron and Emily meet. This was a challenge from a friend of mine, she said I couldn't write smut. So now I have to prove otherwise of course. It'll probably be a two shot. But I've got some ideas, so who knows… I might make it more. Chapter One is T-rated but chapter two will be M-rated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter one.**

"Aaron, come on. That's the third time this week." Aaron Hotchner sighed into his phone; he knew how much his wife hated it when he worked late so he'd already prepared for this conversation.

"I know, honey. But this is an important job and I can't just skip out. I promise I'll make it up to you." He heard her huff and halfheartedly tried _not_ to roll his eyes, even though she wouldn't even be able to see it. Haley had always made a problem of his job, despite the fact she'd known from the beginning about his future plans. Apparently his job wasn't exciting her as much anymore as it used to, because now it was only another reason for her to whine. He sighed again as he saw his boss approach him. "Listen, Hales, I've got to go. Don't wait up for me." He only got an _wasn't planning on it_ in return, and he tried one more time. "I love you," but his dear wife had already hung up the phone.

"Hotchner," Carl Adler raised his authoritative-sounding voice, "I need you to do another check on the house; you can start with the garden."

"Yes, sir." Aaron turned around and made his way down the stairs, silently cursing these damned security jobs. It wasn't what he'd been trained to do, but when your name was Elizabeth Prentiss you could apparently get everyone you wanted for your security. He looked up when he took the last step, just in time to see the lovely lady right in front of him; engrossed in what seemed like a thousand page thick book. Unfortunately for him, his mind didn't register the fact that he should stop walking.

"Oh" the young woman said as she collided with the security agent.

Aaron eyed the girl and realized who he'd just bumped into. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I wasn't watching my step. Are you alright?" he apologized, his face professional as always.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled up at him, "I wasn't really paying attention either, sorry."

They fell silent and Aaron watched the girl closely; she was the exact opposite of everything that had attracted him in Haley and yet he thought she was a very beautiful woman. Different from his type, but he couldn't help but feel drawn to her.

"Emily Prentiss." The girl extended her hand and Aaron took it.

"Aaron Hotchner." He smiled, showing of his trademark dimples. '_What are you doing?'_ His mind screamed _'you're married.'_ He instinctively withdrew his hand and cleared his throat. "I'm here on a security job."

"Ah." Emily chuckled; "you work for my mother?" She looked at him with what seemed like a sympathetic smile.

"I do," Aaron felt a jolt go through his body, there was something about this girl's smile. "A lovely woman." _Watch what you're saying, and to whom you're saying it._

But Emily just laughed. "Right." She looked at him, "Do you want to go for coffee or something?"

"I've still got work to do, actually." Regret spilled through his voice. _'Why are you feeling regret?'_ his mind screamed again _'__**you're married**__, stupid.'_

"Well, I'll see you tonight then." Her voice was sweet as always "at least, I take it that your job is for the party?" She looked at him with adorably questioning eyes.

"Yes." Aaron watched as she smiled at him, "I'll see you tonight." He let her walk past him and watched her going up the stairs. _'Stop staring.' _He shook his head and got to the garden. This was going to be a long night.

/

"Emily, darling," she cringed as the ambassador called for her, probably planning a meeting between her daughter and some uptight, rich boy she was supposed to like.

"Mother." She smiled tightly, how much she longed for tomorrow. When she would leave for Brown and get away from all this crap.

"This young man," her mother looked at the man beside her, "has been asking me about you all night, why don't you share a dance with him."

Emily looks at the widely grinning man and fakes a smile back; _the douchebag didn't even have the nerve to ask her himself._ None the less she took his outstretched hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

He swirled her around but all Emily wanted was to stay in one place, having spotted the dark handsome Aaron Hotchner on the other side of the room. When she'd finally succeeded in her goal she kept glancing over the douchebag's shoulder at the security agent. _"Save me,"_ she mouthed at him when their eyes locked.

The handsome agent smiled. He pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning against and walked towards the lovely lady. _'Married'_ his mind sang, but Aaron didn't even register it anymore. He tapped on the douchebag's shoulder, his voice deep and professional when he said "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'll have to speak with Miss Prentiss for a moment." He briefly wondered what had gotten in to him, but it only took the disappointed look on the douchebag's face and the relief on Emily's to make him forget all about his wonderings.

"Excuse me," Emily smiled politely at the man and quickly followed Aaron out of the huge ballroom.

As soon as they stood in the hallway she let out a laugh. "Thank you," she grinned at him, "You've just saved me from another horrendous set up caused by my always lovely mother."

Aaron chuckled; there was just something about this girl that made him smile a lot. "You're welcome."

They looked at each other and Emily smiled widely. "Come on," she said, walking away from the security agent. "We're going in search for the _real alcohol_."

"I don't drink during work hours" Aaron protested, but yet he followed her anyway.

"Oh right." Emily frowned, just realizing she'd forgotten he wasn't a guest, "Well, we'll search for," she arched one perfect eyebrow, "_the real lemonade?_ "

Aaron chuckled. "I'm not really thirsty," he said and looked around the kitchen, fooling himself and pretending he was actually here to check if there wasn't any security threat.

"Have you danced at all this night, agent Hotchner?"

"Aaron," he corrected without thinking about it. _'Distant yourself.' _He ignored the voice once again, acting as if he hadn't gone completely crazy. "No, I'm on a job."

"How boring." Emily extended her hand, "Dance with me?"

Aaron blushed; he honest to god _blushed_. What was going on?

"Come on," Emily begged, "no one can see you in here, agent. No one to tell you to do your job."

"There's no music." Aaron tried, but it was a weak objection. _'And how about you're working, and __**married**__?' _ He was startled when Emily suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him along into the hallway.

"I've got music." She laughed, a sound that made warmth hit Aaron's body. She opened one of the many doors in the hallway and pulled him inside with her. Letting go of his hand, she walked to a docking station holding her iPod on the other side of the room.

Aaron looked around the room; it seemed like a pretty standard room but hidden beneath all the typical radiation were little personal touches, experiences from the past. He heard soft music starting to play and his mind wanted to spring on alert, but his body wouldn't obey. This had been his only objection, hadn't it? She got him music and took away his only resolve. But still he couldn't move and he just stayed frozen to his place.

"Do you think you're able to dance now, agent?" Emily chuckled and extended her hand one more time.

That was all it took, he was done. How could anyone say no to a girl like her, how could any man ignore a smile like hers? Aaron took the outstretched hand and followed Emily's swaying, his mind going blank. "I think I can," he whispered.

They slowly swayed around the room, listening to the music that played softly in the background. "Are you leaving?" Aaron suddenly asked, noticing the suitcases in the corner of the small room.

"Yes," Emily said, laying her head on the handsome agent's shoulder. "I'm leaving for Brown tomorrow morning."

Aaron just nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see it. Nothing more was said and he carefully, but without realization, started to stroke Emily's back. She raised her head and Aaron looked down in the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, at least that's how he felt that moment. It felt like forever when she brought her head up and Aaron felt like he was floating outside his body when he closed the last distance between them and brushes his rough lips against Emily's soft ones, they tasted sweet. He let his hands travel down to the curves of her hips and pressed her tighter against his broad chest. What started out as a slow kiss quickly evolved into Aaron running his tongue along Emily's lips and his hands entangling with her hair. He hears soft moans elicited from Emily's mouth and it sends vibrations all through his body. Not once does his mind speak up now.

Emily's small hands find its way to Aaron's chest and start roaming around, pushing his jacket of his shoulders. She briefly wonders what the hell she's doing but the amazing hands of one Aaron Hotchner completely empty her mind within seconds. Her fingers bump against a few buttons and with shaking hands she starts undoing them.

"_Emily."_ Aaron sighs in her ear, but it is all he can come up with before he's completely gone. He's not as patient as his partner and hastily pulls her dress down her body, before hungrily crushing their lips back together. He feels great… no, he feels fantastic and he's planning on keeping it that way. He walks them back to the king sized bed in one corner, taking up most of the space in the room. He carefully lays her on the bed and covers her body with his. They share another mind-blowing kiss before he sits back to pull of his dress pants. When they're both left in only their underwear, things start to heat up even more; their kisses start to get more urgent and their needs more apparent. They both needed to get this show on the road.

Emily looks up at the object of her affection. "Well," she smiled slyly, "are you just going to stand there all night?"

_AN; Yes yes, major OOC. But let's not forget that this early in their life neither of them has been 'formed' yet. Thanks to the always lovely __Randallsbaby__ for being the best beta ever. Review people! If this story gets enough reviews I'll upload Chapter Two. it'll be the ending of Chapter One, which means short but very smutty!_

_EN; Woot! I rock! Lol no, this was awesome babe! Great job! REVIEW peeps! I want chapter two! Hehehe! YAY!_


	2. Chapter Two

'**Life Altering Changes.**

_An; so, this kind of makes me uncomfortable writing it but it was also fun and I tried my best. I did some research (on , so don't get any gross ideas in that head of yours!) and I was amazed by how many people actually write smut. It took me days to write just this short story, so props to everyone who write epics in M-rating! It's my first time ever written smut! It's illegal for me to even read it, so does that make me a criminal writing it? It'll probably be the only smut I'll write in a while. Or, at least until I'm legally allowed to actually read/write it! So enjoy it!_

**Chapter two.**

After his initial surprise, he grins at her. "Don't you worry, I'm planning on doing so much more than watching." He leans down and nips at her lower lip, his hands are in the meanwhile traveling down her body. He cups her bra laced breasts and she moans when he squeezes. "You like that?" he whispers, "Just wait till there's no obstruction in the way."

Emily feels a shiver run down her spine, the things this man can do with just his words; she's soaking wet already. "I need you," is all she manages to say.

Aaron chuckles breathlessly. "Impatient much?" He dips one finger inside her bra, stroking her rapidly hardening nipple.

"_Aaron_" s he moans his name and thrusts her hips up, brushing against his impressive erection. "Please" she begs and cups him through his boxer.

It's his turn to groan now, the feeling of her hands on _his friend_ burning through his skin. He slides his hands behind her back and skillfully unclasps her bra, exposing two perfect cream-colored breasts. He nips on the pulse point in her neck and slowly kisses his way down. When he's face to face with her breasts he takes one nipple into his mouth and gently sucks on it, eliciting a series of hot, bothering moans from Emily. His hands wonder down again and stroke the inside of her tights, getting closer and closer to his target. When his fingers hit her center he notices the wet spot on her panties. "I did that to you?" he breaths "Did I get you this wet?"

"Yes." Emily gasps as Aaron's fingers find their way into her panties and make contact with her most sensitive spot. "That's all you, baby." She bucks into his hand and she brings her lips up to meet his. It's a fight for domination as their tongues battle and their hands explore each other's body, memorizing every spot.

Emily wraps her hand around his cock and starts pumping up and down, mercilessly flicking her thumb over_ his_ tip. "Condom" she breaths when she can't take the teasing any longer. "It's in the drawer."

Aaron leans over and opens the drawer next to the bed, finding what he was looking for. He's just ripped open the package when Emily's small hands take the condom from him. She looks deep in his eyes when she reaches for _his friend_ and slides the condom on. Her fingers feel like velvet as they stroke him and he groans out loud in her ear. He reaches down with his hands and pushes her legs apart. "Baby," he whispers as he teases her opening, just not pushing through. "Tell me what you want."

Emily tries to push her hips up but Aaron's hands steady her to the bed. Chuckling he leans down to whisper in her ear, "Nu ah, you'll have to tell me first."

Emily opens her eyes and groans at the sight of Aaron's dark eyes. "I want you," she whispers "I want you inside me and I want you to make me forget my own name and I want you to make me scream."

Aaron stared at her, his eyes darkening dangerously. "As you wish," his voice was husky and harsh and it made Emily shiver. "I should warn you, though." He brought his face to just millimetres from hers. "I don't do gently." And with that he thrusts into her; not soft, not gentle, but hard and rough. She felt tight around him, drawing him as far inside of her as possible. "Baby," he moans, "you feel so good." He picked up speed, slamming into her faster and harder.

"Don't stop," she panted, "don't, ah, faster." Her inability to form normal sentences only drove Aaron further and he kept going faster, lifting Emily's leg to get a better angle. This elicited more moans out of Emily's mouth and it drove him mad.

"Aaron," she was screaming "Oh, I'm gonna..." Her breaths were laboured and her face flushed "Aaron." She arched her back and Aaron felt her tightening around him, it was all it took to drive him over the edge with her. With her writhing and spasm beneath him he collapsed, his breathing hard. After a moment when his body had recovered enough to move he pulled out of her, sliding to the side and pressing her against his chest. It was in that moment, his mind still fogged and the room still smelling like sex, that he realized it.

'**I'm married.'**

_An; __***red faced***__ gosh, I'm too young for this! Well, I dearly hope you liked it. I know, it's extremely short. But I really couldn't come up with anything more, sorry! Let me know what you thought and what I could've done better. I don't mind criticism at all, it'll only help me. I have some ideas to continue this story, I'll work them out _if _I get enough reviews! I have a feeling I'm forgetting to say something but I just can't remember what. __*** annoyed* **__well, I'll just leave you with this. Review!_

_EN; Well... *clears throat* That was AMAZINGLY HOTT! Wow... just wow... I loved it! Great job! Wow... *clears throat* Well... now I want to go read more smut, but still... Please review peeps!_


	3. Chapter Three

_AN: Alright, I got enough reviews from you all __***dances***__ you guys are the best. __HPforever, I tried answering to your review but it was anonymous so I couldn't. But as in answer, I'm doing a little bit of both, I hope you'll like how it turned out.__ So here's the next chapter! It's a re-do of the episode 'The Last Word' and it's the episode in which Emily is introduced to the BAU. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Three**

"I'm looking for the BAU." Aaron Hotchner stopped in his steps when he heard her voice, his breath stuck in his throat. He knew that voice, how could he ever forget?

"It's on floor three, ma'am." He watched as she turned around, most probably planning on following the secretary's directions. He gasped as he saw her face, she had changed since the last time he'd seen her but she had only grown more beautiful. Her eyes widened when they met his; she recognized him too.

"Agent Hotchner," he saw she was surprised to see him. "It's been a long time." She smiled awkwardly and he couldn't blame her; the last time he'd seen her they had both been naked. He'd left before she'd woken up and they'd never spoken again.

"Emily Prentiss, right?"_As if he didn't know that._ She nodded and he shook her hand. "How are you doing?" They walked towards the elevator together and talked about the usual socializing things. "Since when have you been working for the FBI?" he asked her, preventing an awkward silence to make its entrance.

"About ten years, now," she replied. "But I've been stationed mostly in the mid west; St. Louis, Chicago…" She slowly trailed off.

"Ten years?" Aaron asked incredulously. "It's been that long already?"

She chuckled a little. "Apparently, Sir." He saw her watching him through the corner of his eyes. "And you?" she asked "you've worked yourself up since the security jobs, what department are you in?"

"I'm lead ag…" Aaron started, but he got interrupted by a deep familiar voice.

"Agent Prentiss," Derek Morgan spoke in an appreciative tone from behind them. "What are you doing down here?"

"Derek Morgan," Emily laughed "I'm here for a job actually, but if they let even you into the bureau I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor yet" he smiled playfully and Aaron felt a pang of jealousy at how comfortable they seemed to be around each other. "I see you've met my boss, Aaron Hotchner." He looked up as he heard his name being said.

"Yes, she has," he said. "And you two already knew each other, I take?"

"We worked some cases together back in my cop days, in Chicago. She was the only FBI agent that ever got accepted by our unit." Aaron didn't liked the way his friend was looking at Emily and he saw a little smirk appearing on her face before she swiftly covered it; she'd noticed the snappy tone in his voice when Morgan had appeared.

All three of them looked up when they heard the bing of the elevator, they stepped in and Agent Morgan and Prentiss continued their conversation about Chicago while going up. Aaron started wishing he'd taken the stairs, his mood wasn't going to get any better like this. When the elevator binged again and the doors opened. "I've got to meet someone first." He heard Emily say. "I'll see you at lunch for that coffee." She smiled at Morgan before locking her eyes with Aaron's. "Agent Hotchner." She nodded her goodbye and walked away.

Aaron saw how Morgan watched Emily walk through the hallway with a grin on his face and had to suppress the urge to hit him square in the face. _'Why are you feeling so jealous?"_ His mind sprang to life. _'She's not yours; she broke up your marriage.' _He tried not to groan, now would probably be a good time to slow down on the caffeine. His mind huffed, _'schizophrenic.'_

"Let's get back to work, Morgan."

/

"103, 104, 105…" Emily Prentiss mumbled to herself as she followed the numbers on the office doors. She felt frustrated; why couldn't they have just given her the name of her new boss? She was going to meet the guy eventually, wasn't she? Stupid security details. "107." Her eyes widened as she saw the name plastered on the door. _'No,'_ she thought. _'That couldn't be, could it?'_ She slowly brought her fist up to knock and she cringed when she heard his voice telling her to come in. "Agent Hotchner?" Her voice faltered. "Are you the lead agent of the behavioral analysis unit?"

"Yes," he looked up, his face showing his confusion. "How can I help you?"

"Well," she laughed nervously, "I was hoping you could tell me where to put my stuff."

"I'm sorry?" he arched one dark eyebrow, clearly not understanding where she was getting at.

"I'm supposed to start here today," a blush crept up her face, this was not what she'd expected when she woke up this morning. Rummaging through the box she had with her, she took out a paper and handed it to Aaron. "At the BAU."

He eyed the paper suspiciously. "There's been a mistake," he mumbled, searching all the words carefully.

"I don't think so, sir." She wasn't going to let this happen, she wasn't going to let her dream be bashed just because she slept with her boss _a long time ago_.

"No, there's definitely been a mistake." Emily was just going to reply to his denial when a blonde woman interrupted them.

"Oh, Excuse me," the woman said as she saw her boss had company. "We're getting started."

"Thank you," he said, looking up from the paper for the first time. "I'll be right there." He redirected his attention back to Emily. "I didn't approve this transfer, Agent Prentiss. I'm sorry for the confusion but you've been misinformed. Excuse me," he said, handing her back the paper and walking to the door. "It was nice seeing you again." And with that he left, leaving a shocked Emily behind in his office. She wanted to yell at him; he'd just left her, _again_. But instead she took her stuff and made her way out of the office, watching as Aaron walked further away.

This wasn't how things were going to end, she'd worked way too hard for this job to just be send away again. She sighed and turned around. _'No,'_ she thought. _'This is not the end of things at all.'_

/

Aaron sighed as he walked up the stairs to his office, they'd caught their killer and the press had not given him the pleasure of remembrance; he should feel happy. But instead he felt a dreading feeling deep in his stomach, he dreaded going home alone. Well, going home to an empty hotel room. There'd been a water leak in his apartment building and they'd all been asked to evacuate for a couple of weeks; apparently it had been worst then they'd first thought. He hoped maintenance would be done with the leak soon so he could go back to his own home, because he was getting sick of the bare hotel room he slept in. He opened his office door and immediately noticed the beautiful woman seated on his couch. "Please tell me you haven't been there for the last four days," he said, trying his best to sound irritated.

"That would be a little psycho, wouldn't it?" she paused. "I heard you were flying back tonight," she finally explained.

"Heard? How could you have heard that?" He saw her stand up and hand a file to him, saying someone dropped it off today. He carefully eyed her, "I appreciate your interest, Agent. But profiling is a specialty." He walked back to his desk. "We can't just let anyone who wants to give it a try do it, it doesn't work like that."

Emily took a deep breath, it was now or never. She started telling him about the case file she'd just handed him, knowing he would probably already have read it. "They aren't blitz attacks," she said, telling him her thoughts on the killer; she profiled him.

Aaron was silent for a moment, processing everything he'd just heard. "How would you advice the police?" he finally managed to ask.

"I would stake out the ranch house." She seemed to be getting into it now. "A night club nearby, they have a popular ladies night on Thursdays. If you look closely you'll notice that eight of the eleven victims went missing on a Friday morning, so something gets this creep's motor running on Thursday." She finally breathed, thinking she'd done pretty well. But she wasn't done yet. "I know you think my parents pulled some strings to get me here, Agent Hotchner, but you're wrong. I belong in this unit and all I'm asking you for is the chance to show you that." She looked at him, waiting for a reprimand of some sort. But the man in front of her stayed silent.

"I still need to look into this," he finally spoke. "I'm not promising anything."

"Understood." Emily wanted to grin, feeling relieved that she would at least get a chance. But she contained herself.

"We brief new cases every morning at ten, you can see facility management about a desk."

"You won't be sorry." She grabbed her stuff and made her way to the door, a small smile managing to make its way through her professional façade.

Aaron watched her leave and sat back into his chair, feeling defeated. How would he ever be able to work with her when he still had memories of that night? How could he forget how she'd changed his whole life, and not necessarily in a good way? He couldn't. But her smile when she'd walked away, it had warmed him. Her smile had always done something to him. He had to distance himself from her, he'd always managed to stay professional and this wouldn't be any different.

But as he packed his things to go home, he had a feeling he'd made a very wrong decision. This _would_ be different, and it _would_ change everything…

_AN: Alright, I am not at all happy with this chapter but I hope you are. I will continue if I get enough reviews, of course! It'll probably be around five or six chapters long and since it's M-rated anyways and because a lot of you asked for it, I'll throw in some more smut! Yes, you all got me on that train now. So criticize me with advice and I'll give you another chapter!_

_EN: Woot! I loved it girl, that was awesome!... And yay for more smut! *clears throat* Even though I'm the older one and should not be encouraging this… YAY! Hehe! I loved it, so peeps, please review and let her know what you thought!_


	4. Chapter Four

_AN: Hi there all of you. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I haven't gotten around to answering all of you, so I'm very sorry if you haven't gotten a response from me. I'll try to answer all of you as quick as possible! Here's chapter four of Life Altering Changes. Enjoy!_

"We're expected in Indiana as soon as possible, so the plane will be leaving in two hours. I'll see you all then." The BAU team nodded in unison and everyone started gathering their things.

"Emily," Penelope Garcia chirped in her usual happiness as she finished packing her colorful stuff. "What's going to be the dress code on your birthday, pumpkin?"

Emily looked up in confusion. "Dress code?"

"Birthday?" Morgan asked at the same time. "Princess, don't tell me you're having a party without inviting me. I mean, I'd understand it if you hadn't invited boy genius," he playfully pouted at her, "but me?"

A blush started to creep up Emily's face; she wasn't even planning on celebrating her birthday at all, but after a couple of months with the BAU she'd realized that that wasn't an option, at least not in Penelope Garcia's book. She looked around to see everybody was looking at her. "I uh," she stuttered. "I wasn't actually, _Morgan_." She gently punched his arm "You're uh, all invited." God, why did she have to go and say that? "It's on October 12th."

"Well, only because you asked so nicely." Morgan ducked when Emily threw a file at him, which he of then of course refused to give back to her.

"Morgan, give me the damn file." Aaron watched the playful banter between his two colleagues with dark eyes. He'd gotten pretty used to their teasing but that didn't meant he was happy about it. He finished packing his things and followed Jason out of the conference room.

"So, we're going to her birthday party this Saturday," Jason stated and Aaron shot him an incredulous look.

"You're going to her birthday?" This got him a knowing look.

"Of course not," the agent said, "but you obviously are." He smirked and left to his office, leaving Aaron alone wondering what in the world he'd meant with that.

\\

"Emily!" She was shaken out of her thoughts when a hand with very colorful nails waved in front of her face. "Princess, are you alright?"

"Sure," she smiled reassuringly at the technical goddess. "I'm fine, PG."

"Alright," Garcia giggled as she seemed to be convinced, "so back to my point, what's your dress code babe?"

Emily looked at JJ for backup but she just shook her head. "Just do as the goddess says," she smiled, "and your life will be safe."

Emily cringed as she thought of all the things Garcia could do with just one click on her almighty computer and tried for a sweet smile. "You didn't happen to have something in mind, did you?"

She and JJ groaned as they followed Garcia through the hallway, listening as she rambled of ideas which almost all involved a bare-chested Morgan.

'_You wouldn't mind seeing Agent Hotchner naked, again.' _Emily suppressed a sigh; she wasn't going to go there._ 'Come on, you know you want to.'_

"Are you really ok?" she suddenly heard JJ whisper in her ear, turning her head she was met with a set of worried eyes.

"Yes," Emily frowned "why does everybody think I'm not?" In truth, she was just worried about Saturday. Sure, she'd gone out for drinks with the team but they'd never actually been to her home before.

"You've just been a little distant," JJ said, "dozing off into your thoughts a lot."

"I'm fine, JJ. Really," she smiled at her friend. "There's nothing for you to be worried about."

"So my little JJ and I will be at your place around twelve to make your home party ready." Garcia grinned as she turned around to face her friends. "This is going to be so much fun!"

/

"Penelope Garcia, don't you dare." Emily Prentiss put on her best glare as she tried to talk Garcia out of throwing a very pink cupcake in her face.

"No, you asked for it my pumpkin." Emily squealed and duck to the floor as the offensive pink cupcake went flying over her head.

Emily glared at JJ, who was doubled over the couch laughing, and at Garcia. "I'm not cleaning that," she stated.

"Yes, you will." Garcia grinned and JJ hummed her agreement. "If no one cleans it, you'll eventually go all neat-like and clean it yourself."

Emily growled, knowing they were more than right. "You guys suck." She walked past Garcia to go get a wet towel.

"But don't forget, munchkin, without us you wouldn't have an amazing birthday girl room like you have now." Garcia smiled smugly, proud of her awesome pinkish creation.

"That's right," JJ joined in, "without dictator PG your room wouldn't have looked like a colorful bomb exploded in the middle."

"Jennifer Jareau, do you want a cupcake thrown in your face?" It was Emily's turn to laugh because of JJ's 'scared bambi' expression.

Before anymore threats could be said, Emily's doorbell rang. "Great," Emily muttered. "PG, could you open the door please? I still have to clean some pink substance of my floor." She sighed as everyone started moving; _'Here we go.'_

\\

Aaron Hotchner looked around the room, the curtains had been closed and candles were lightening up the room. This birthday hadn't been as bad as he'd thought it would be. Mainly because, thank god, the dress code had been dropped. And to his astonishment even Jason had showed up, although he didn't think Emily had been very happy with that.

He watched his team, everyone occupied in a conversation with someone. It wasn't often that they were seen so relaxed, not with the work they did every day. His eyes traveled to Emily who seemed to be drawn into a conversation between Garcia and Reid, he had no doubt he wouldn't understand half of what they were discussing. He smiled as he saw Emily laughing, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't get his serious glare back. He'd tried hard for the last couple of months to distant himself, but he couldn't help the guilty feeling every time a hurt look crossed her beautiful face. And with the way he'd been acting, that had been happening more and more often. He knew it was wrong and it wasn't fair to her to be treated like this. But he was growing attached to her, and as the unit chief he couldn't afford that to happen.

"Aaron," he looked up as he heard his name and came face to face with a bottle of beer. "Though you might need this." Jason took the seat next to Aaron as he took the beer. It stayed silent for a while, both men just enjoying the alcohol, when Jason suddenly shocked him. "So she's the affair you had, huh?"

Aaron's mouth fell open and for the first time in years his face turned red in embarrassment. "How did you…?"

"Know? Come on Aaron, had you expected any less of me?" Aaron just shook his head and went back to watching Emily. "You know," Jason spoke again, "if she would've been just some girl, you would've been able to save your marriage. But she wasn't, was she? What is it with her, Aaron? What does she have that made you leave your wife for her?" Aaron turned his head as he let Jason's words sink in, but _he_ just patted his back and stood to leave. "Think about it, and talk to Prentiss."

Aaron watched as Jason bid his goodbyes to Emily and he couldn't help but smile again as her warm eyes met his. Maybe Jason had a point; maybe she hadn't been _just some girl_ all those years ago. Who was he kidding? She'd never been _just some girl _to him then nor was she _just some woman_ to him now. He'd always known he felt more for her than he should feel for a subordinate, but he'd never realized the extent of his feelings before now. This wasn't going to just go away just by distancing himself, this went too deep.

And now he was left with a choice. Should he stubbornly continue to ignore this or should he act on this and change everything, possibly ruin everything? He knew what he wanted. He wanted her, in the worst way possible. But would he risk his job for her, risk the balance of his team?

_He couldn't do that, could he?_

_AN: Hi again! This was chapter four; let me know if you liked it! I've already got Chapter Five finished up so if you'll review enough I should have that up by tomorrow! Also, I've got some ideas for Chapter Six. It's going to be the last chapter and it will be SMUTTY! Thank you to the amazing Katie__ (Randallsbaby)__, you rock babe! _

_EN: Woot! That was amazing! And look at Jason being all helpful and junk… I didn't think that was even possible! Lol! I loved it! And you rock too! Woot! Alrighty peeps, she wrote this now please tell her what you thought of it! _


	5. Chapter Five

_**Edit:**__ I re-uploaded this chapter because __schokokaffee was nice enough to point out the mistake I made. I got so absorbed by the episode that I included Jack in the story. However, I'd already said that Haley left Aaron before they got Jack. So, technically in this story there is no Jack. Thank you schokokaffee for pointing out the mistake so I could change it!_

_AN: Hi there all of you! Thank you to everyone for all the reviews. And because you all reviewed enough here's chapter five! It's a re-do of minimal loss but it's my own rendition! Hope you'll like it._

'_I'm only fifteen and I'm not the only one, please help me."_

"I believe the _he_ that they refer to is the church's leader, Benjamin Cyrus." Emily Prentiss listened to the social services worker as she answered Reid.

"Benjamin Cyrus," the young genius browsed through his files from the back of the car. "No criminal record, no record at all really," he murmured. "What else do you know about him?"

Emily watched the woman as she told them about Cyrus. "Do you have any idea who the caller is?" she asked.

"Well, Jessica Evanson fits the age, but we can't be sure so I negotiated interviews with all the children." She smirked. "It wasn't easy."

"Considering their view on outsiders, it would be best if you didn't identify us as FBI." She handed her gun to Reid and took the fake ID he handed her. "Just use our real names and introduce us as child victim interview experts." The woman nodded and returned her attention to the road. Emily looked around the setting as the car drove to just up front the church. Getting out of the car they spotted a man sitting on the front steps, reading a book.

"I'm looking for Benjamin Cyrus," Emily heard the social worker ask.

"You found him." He didn't look up from his book until the social worker spoke again.

"I'm Nancy Lunde we spoke on the phone regarding the allegations." This made the man stand up, taking off his glasses in the process.

"Savages they call us," he sighed, "because our manners differ from theirs."

Emily looked from the man to Nancy Lunde and back to Reid when he interrupted the woman. "Actually, it's Benjamin Franklin."

"Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid" Nancy introduced them one by one. "They're child victim interview experts."

"How far from god's word must we have strayed," Emily saw Nancy shiver as Cyrus's gaze at het intensified, "for there to be the need to invent a job called child victim interview experts."

Emily nodded as Cyrus's gaze fell on her. "We wish we didn't have to be here."

"So do we," his gaze went back to normal, "but you're welcome none the less. The children are in the school as I indicated."

Emily smiled as she and Nancy started walking, leaving Reid behind to talk to the other man. "Thank you." And as she put one foot in front of the other again and again she didn't even came close to realizing how this day would end.

/

"Which one of you is it?" Emily suppressed a shiver as the gun entered her line of sight. "Which one of you is the FBI agent?" Shock raged through her body as her eyes locked with Reid's.

"Why do you think one of us is an FBI agent?" Emily's mind screamed as Cyrus raised the gun.

"God will forgive me for what I must do." Her mind raced a mile a second as he pointed at Reid's head and she listened to Reid's denial. "One of you _does_ know what I'm talking about, who is it?"

She couldn't let this happen, how the hell had he figured it out? "It's me." Her voice was calmer than she felt in reality, stronger also. She gave Reid a look, telling him not to show his fear; everything would be alright. She prepared for the fall out but still humphed when he grabbed her hair, biting her lip as hard as she could to keep form screaming out when he dragged her with him.

No, this was not at all how she'd expected this day to go by.

\\

Aaron Hotchner winced as he heard a hand collide with her face. He heard Cyrus kick her and it frustrated him that he didn't even know where Emily was being hurt. All he wanted to do was to shoot the man who was doing this and to never let go of Emily, ever again. "We've got to go in."

"We'd be risking the lives of everyone in there." Aaron knew he was right, but he couldn't bear the thought of her being in the same room as that bastard for a second more. They heard Cyrus's voice again and a fist colliding with what they guessed was her jaw. Glass broke and Aaron winced, rage boiling over inside him.

'_20: 30 tells us that blows and wounds cleanse away evil.'_ He couldn't take this any longer; he couldn't take it that someone was hurting his Emily. If she got killed…

'_I can take it.'_ He looked up, what the hell was she doing?

"Listen to what she's saying." He shot a glare at Dave, the man he considered one of his best friends. They'd all heard what she said; they'd all just heard how she got beaten up.

"She's provoking him," he heard Morgan's outburst and realization hit him.

"She's talking to us," he said reluctantly. "She's telling us not to come in." _His brave Emily._

'Pride comes before the fall.' They listened as Cyrus took one last shot at their friend before telling his mate to tie her up. And in that moment the only thing going through all of their minds was how to painfully kill Benjamin Cyrus.

/

Aaron's heart sank as he saw Emily coming out of the building; she seemed so lost and broken. He wanted to hold her and tell everything that was running through his mind. He wanted her with him for the rest of his life. He'd realized that if she had died in there she would've never known how he felt for her. She would've never been able to hit him and turn him down, or to tell him she felt the same way. He was afraid to even think about it. And as he saw her relief at seeing Reid his heart warmed because of this woman, because of her selflessness and devotion to her chosen family. Tonight he would talk to her; she would need someone to fall on.

And as he watched her get into the ambulance without any stubbornness, he knew. She would need him sooner than he'd thought.

\\

"Emily," Aaron arched a dark eyebrow at the woman currently sitting on the hospital bed, feeling slightly happy that she wasn't as subdued anymore as she'd been a couple of hours ago. "Don't argue with me."

"Hotch," she exclaimed. "I'm cleared by the doctor, remember? I'm capable of carrying my own bag."

Aaron sighed. "It's late," he said. "Just let me take you home, Emily."

She stared at him for a moment, something between a glare and a soft look. "Fine," she finally whispered; all the happenings of today starting to wear her out too much to argue any further.

"Good," he smiled and took her bag from her. "Come on, we're going home."

/

He helped her out of the car and into the apartment building. She'd given up on being stubborn and let him slip an arm around her waist to keep her from falling down.

"Emily," he softly whispered as they reached her apartment door. "Where's your key?"

"Uhm," she looked slightly lost before she started rummaging through her purse and fished out a key. "Here." She tried to smile and put the key into her door.

"Let me." Aaron placed his hand over hers as he saw her drifting away again and turned the lock. Opening the door he dropped her bags in the hallway and watched as Emily just stood looking at him, biting her bottom lip. "Em," he took a step closer to her, "what's on your mind?"

She looked to the ground and Aaron saw how she was struggling with herself. "Um," she finally whispered, "could you, well, stay with me tonight?" She looked up at him. "Of course, you don't have to. If you just want to go home, I'd understand." Aaron cut off her rambling by placing a finger on her lips.

"I'll stay," he said, carefully drawing her into a hug. "I'll stay as long as you need me." And as he kissed the top of her head and felt the first sobs start to shake through Emily's body, he knew. He didn't need to confess his love to her. Because what he'd just said meant so much more. It said he wasn't going to leave her, it said he wouldn't take advantage of her weak moments but that he'd just be there for her. He might not have literally said he loved her, but he knew she understood.

And she did, because as she felt comfortable against his chest she realized something.

_Right now, he was the only light in the dark room of her bruised life._

_AN: Boom, that was it! Tell me if you liked it. I'll try finish writing chapter six today, but it's my last day of vacation so I've got a lot of other work to do too. Of course, it also depends on the amount of reviews this chapter gets… __***wags eyebrows***__ no, that was not a hint at all __***whistles a tune nonchalantly* **__Alright, I'm fairly sure that I'm forgetting something so if you've got a question don't hesitate to ask me!_

_EN: Well that was awesome! I hate this episode for the fact that Em gets beaten up, but I love Aaron's reaction! Great job babe! Woot! Alright, now she wrote this so please review for her!_


	6. Chapter Six

_This chapter is for __**hellohellobaby**__, because without her (I'm taking a liberty here and guessing you're a woman) review this chapter wouldn't have been written._

**Life Altering Changes**

_Chapter Six'_

Emily Prentiss woke up from a restless sleep when the delicious smell of breakfast entered her nose. She inhaled deeply through her nose and temporarily let the aroma drive away the pain raging all through her body. She rubbed her eyes, memories of the day before slowly slipping back into her mind. Wincing as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed, she tried hard to ignore every part of her body that's hurting.

"Emily." She smiled as she heard that one voice coming from the doorway and a moment later she felt his hands on her shoulders, trying to gently push her back on the bed. "Why are you getting up?"

She weakly chuckled. "It coincidentally has nothing to do with the fact that it's _morning._"

Aaron smiled, happy to see she'd gotten some of her humor back. "Stay," he said, "breakfast is almost ready, I'll bring it to you in a moment."

"I usually don't eat in bed _you know_, cause it really sucks to have to sleep in crumbs." Aaron was just about to answer when he saw the gleam in her eyes.

"Suck it up." His smiled quickly faded as his thumb traced the visible bruises on her face. "How are you feeling?"

Emily covered his hand with hers. "It's really not as bad as it looks," she lied and immediately noticed that she shouldn't have bothered, he wasn't buying it. "Can I at least take a shower first?" She shifted under his inspecting gaze; the last thing she wanted was to appear weak. "I promise I'll let you force me to eat in bed afterwards." She tried out for a teasing smile but hardly succeeded as a pain was torturing her side.

"Do you need some help?" Aaron blushed as he thought of helping her shower, but he knew the extent of her injuries and if she needed help that's exactly what he would give her.

An equal blush graced Emily's face; it must have been an ironic sight to see the two most stoic BAU agents blush at the same time. "No, I'll be alright." _Little did she know that just the task of undressing would be a major challenge._

_/_

"_Damn_ it," Emily hissed as she tried to get her sweatpants down, glad that she'd had the brilliant idea last night to lose her dress pants because otherwise she would be struggling to get that down right now. She took a deep breath and concentrated one more time on getting the pants over her hips. Pain raged through her stomach and sides and with one last frustrated groan, she gave up. She cursed, hating the helpless feeling that came with being unable to even undress. Inhaling a deep gush of air she tried to get her breathing back even and took a couple of steps to the door. Opening it on just a crack she peered out into the hallway, "Aaron?" she called out softly, but when she didn't get her answer there was no other way than to raise her voice. Smiling as Aaron came rushing towards her; she took a little step back into the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Emily saw his worried face appear in the doorway.

She nodded and looked to the ground, trying but failing to hide her blush. "I uhm," she muttered, "I can't get my clothes off." Her face heated up and she had no doubt that it turned flaming red, but Aaron couldn't help but think she looked adorable.

"Here," he said, extending his hands. "Let me help you." Emily, still looking to the ground, slowly took a step towards him. He brought his hands to the hem of her shirt and gently pushed it up, concentrating hard to suppress the urge to touch her battered skin. He cursed himself when he heard Emily wince, _'She's in pain by just lifting her arms and all you can think about is touching her? Smooth Aaron, really smooth.' _He pulled the shirt over her head and gently brushed her hair back. "Is everything still alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered, but by the strangled tone of her voice he knew she was in more pain than she was letting on.

"Okay, I'm going to get your pants off now." In another situation that would've sounded like much more fun. He looked her straight in the eyes. "Lean on my shoulders and the moment you feel like you need to take a break, just say it alright?" He watched her nod and slowly kneeled down in front of her. Yes, in another situation this would've definitely been much more fun. He felt her hands heavy on his shoulders and noticed she'd already untied the strings, the only task left for him was to pull the pants down. _'Stop staring.'_ His mind screamed as her black panties were revealed, _'Just keep on concentrating, tough guy.' _ Emily slowly lifted her feet one by one when her sweat pants hit the ground and a flash of pain vibrated through her legs. She bit her lip to keep from wincing again.

Aaron stood up with the sweat pants in his hand, noticing immediately how her face had paled. He wanted to pick her up right there and carry her back to the bed so she could sleep, but he knew for a thing that Emily wouldn't appreciate it if he did just that. "Are you going to be alright here?" He settled on the safe approach.

"Sure," she slipped on her figurative mask, knowing without a doubt that Aaron was restraining himself. She could just better try to convince him she was fine.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen. If you need me, just scream." He turned around and closed the door behind him, planning on finishing the breakfast that's getting cold on the counter.

\\

"Here you go," Aaron handed the tray with food to a just showered Emily. She still looked a little paler than usual but the spark in her eyes had returned.

He just stood there watching her eat until she interrupted his observations. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down and eat?" Emily looked at him strangely when he told her the food was all hers, eying the large tray on her lap that was full of food. "All of it?" She looked up. "Aaron, how am I supposed to eat all of this on my own? Please, just sit down and eat."

Aaron blushed, he admitted he might have gone a little overboard while cooking but usually Emily was, to say it safely, a good eater. He finally sat down opposite of her on the bed and took a piece of pancake. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Emily smiled as he grunted and went back to eating the all of the food. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, both just enjoying the delicious tastings, when Aaron noticed Emily was looking at him. "What?" he asked, looking down to inspect his shirt. "Did I spill something?"

"No, no." Emily quickly interfered, chuckling at this much less stoic Aaron than she knew. "You didn't spill anything."

"What's wrong then?" He watched her closely, seeing the way she bit her lower lip. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," her warm eyes met his, "I'm great." Aaron looked at her suspiciously and Emily tried to laugh without paining herself. "I'm just really glad you're here," she said. "Maybe my mother's boring parties have brought a good thing after all."

Aaron smiled. "Maybe they have." He reached for another piece of pancake to see Emily ate the last one and as he looked up he saw her chewing away the offensive piece with a guilty look on her face. "Can I ask you something?"

Emily quickly swallowed and wiped the corners of her mouth. "Shoot," she said.

"If you'd have known I was married the first time we met," he looked at his hands, "would you have done what we did back then?"

Emily shifted, the sudden serious question taking her by surprise. "I don't know" she said, drawing his eyes back to hers. "I'd already fallen hard for you so who knows what I would've done." She paused, thinking back to the day they'd first met. "You were different from all the other agents my mother hired, you were a challenge. You had this unreachable thing about and maybe that was because you were married, maybe I subconsciously I knew that all along. All I can tell you is that I wasn't all that shocked when I found out you were married."

They stayed like that for a minute; silent, letting old memories out of their neat boxes and letting everything just sink in. "I'm glad it happened, though." Emily finally smiled. "I don't know where this is going, where we are going. But I can tell you I really like whatever this is."

Aaron looked at her, taking in her beauty even in the morning state they were in. He knew what she meant, it may have taken him some years but he realized that this was not something he could just let go of. "I'm in for the long shot, if you are," he said. "I don't know what this is either, or where this is going, but I do know that I'm not letting it go. I can't say I love you yet, Emily, but I'm absolutely sure that one day I will. And I want you to still be with me whenever that day comes."

"There's one thing I can promise." She leaned forward smiling. "And I can tell you I love you, Aaron, I was ready to tell you when you actually helped me undress." She chuckled. "I'll be here whenever the day comes you're ready, I promise."

And as he leaned forward to meet her soft lips for the first time after a really long while, he realized that day would be right around the corner ready to surprise him when he would least expect it.

_AN: I'm sorry it took me so ultimately long to upload this but I got sick and apparently I don't react very well to antibiotics, so it took a lot longer than I thought it would. But I finally got around to writing this! Hope I didn't lose any readers *puppy eyes*. It's an extra chapter as I was planning to make this the last chapter, but my ideas changed. The next chapter however will be the last chapter and it will be SMUTTY! So prepare, if you're all nice enough and review I'll upload the last chapter by Monday. Thank you to Katie, you're the best babe! Because I've let you wait so long for this chapter, I'll give you a hint for the next one: it'll take place in Hotch's office …._

_EN: Well… that was really sweet! I loved it! Awesome job babe! Woot! Now, since she worked so hard on this, just press that little button that says review and let her know what you thought! Thanks!_


	7. Chapter Seven

_A Belated Halloween. _

Standing in a quiet corner, an uncomfortable Aaron Hotchner tried to come up with the best way to skip out of the BAU's annual Halloween party and finish the paperwork that had been nagging him all day. He'd just figured out the fastest way to get to his office without getting caught, when a hushed voice tickled his ear. "Let me guess," Emily Prentiss whispered, "you're dressed up as a... FBI agent?"

"Funny." Aaron breathed, unable to deny the effect she had on his body. But it only fuelled Emily's grin as she looked at him with an accusing expression.

"How original. Now tell me, you weren't really planning on escaping to your office, were you?"

Aaron looked at the dark woman in front of him, her cat woman costume clinging to her in all the right places. He liked the way she'd done her make-up, the slightly darker than usual shades only adding to the erotic effect she had on him. "No," he mumbled, averting his gaze to staring at the floor as a grin took over his face. "Unless of course you'd like to join me?" he wiggled his eyebrows and Emily couldn't suppress her laugh.

"That's a very naughty though, Sir." She schooled her features and gave him a serious look. "I'd never have thought you could be this unprofessional."

"Hmm," he hummed, slipping his hand around her waist and letting it rest there. "You know how I get after office hours, when I'm allowed to be unprofessional with my subordinate." He grinned as he squeezed her hip and brought his lips to her ear, "I've always wanted to see you naked on my desk."

"Go get a room." Aaron's head whipped up as a familiar voice came from behind them.

"Dave," he ignored the smug grin on his friends face, pulling Emily tighter against his chest.

"Possessive much?" Dave chuckled as he watched his two best friends, one of which was seriously glaring at him and the other who just kept to smirking. "Garcia's insisting on having a drink with the team," he grimaced, "and you know how she gets when she doesn't get what she wants."

Emily chuckled as she and Aaron followed the senior agent to a table in the corner of the room. "Does this mean that the famous seasoned profiler is afraid of a harmless computer tech?"

"No," Dave huffed before looking back at the dark haired woman with one raised eyebrow. "Seasoned?" As they reached the table where the rest of her team was seated, Dave avoided Penelope Garcia's death glare, "_harmless_?"

Laughs went around the table as Dave hid himself behind JJ. "It's ok, sweetie" she chuckled, "don't let scary auntie Penelope scare you."

Dave grunted as he banged his head against the table. _They were never going to let him live this down._

/

Aaron Hotchner cursed as he stepped out of the elevator and into the empty bullpen. He'd spent his weekend away in county jail on some custodial interview and it had done no good for his mood. To top that he hadn't seen Emily since the morning after Halloween, when he got called out of bed by the director, and his body was starting to notice. It was late, probably too late for him to be in the office, and everyone had gone home already. Not to mention that it was Sunday, so most sane people had stayed at home anyway.

His plane had just landed and he'd left some paperwork in his office that was due on Monday, enough of a reason for him to make a quick stop and get them.

He made his way up the stairs and the path to his office, touching the doorknob with his hand he noticed a light was on inside. He hadn't left that on, had he? He automatically reached for his gun and apprehensively threw the door open. With his gun raised he stepped into the room, his jaw dropping as he took in the surroundings.

"Agent Hotchner," the dark haired beauty currently leaning against his desk greeted him breathily. "I come in peace."

Aaron looked down at his hands but his eyes quickly averted back to the naked form of his girlfriend. His face turned red as he slowly holstered his gun. He stammered some unintelligible sentences and Emily laughed. "I didn't know the phenomenal Agent Hotchner could be at a loss for words." She pushed away from his desk and walked closer into his personal space. "Now," she whispered, "I remember a certain thing you whispered to me last Friday." Her words tickled his lips as his hands reached for her hips.

Keeping her steady against him, words finally came back to him. "I see." He softly touched his lips against hers, not applying enough pressure to make it into a real kiss. "And that's why you're here in my office, naked?"

Emily chuckled and it caused a vibration through Aaron's lips. "Yes, sir," she breathed and leaned further to claim his lips.

Aaron moaned as he felt her small hands starting to roam over his chest. They really shouldn't be doing this here, not where everyone could just walk in on them. "Lock," he mumbled against Emily's lips as he pulled back slightly, "I should lock the door."

But Emily had other plans as she grabbed his hands. "Why? I've already closed the blinds. Besides, who's going to walk in on us this late on a Sunday evening?"

He watched the little sparkle in her eyes. "You like that, don't you?" he said, entangling his hands in her hair. "It turns you on that there's a risk of getting caught, am I right?"

Emily moaned as his lips found her pulls point. "Yes" she gasped as she thrust her chest into the rough hand that had closed around her naked breasts.

Aaron smiled against her neck. "I'm going to remember that." He felt her rocking her hips into his and suppressed a groan. "Emily," he gasped as he felt his strained erection grow painfully harder.

She claimed his mouth once more and playfully sucked on his lower lip. "Lose some clothes," she breathed as she started to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders along with his jacket. "Aaron," she whined when he took her hands and kept her from completing her task. "You're overdressed."

He pulled her closer against his chest, kissing her roughly as he backed them up against his desk. "I'm enjoying your nakedness." She tasted like sweet cinnamon rolls with just the littlest hint of cherry.

"Return the favor, baby." She brushed her thumb over his hardening nipple while she let her other hand travel back to his belt. She traced her finger over the obvious bulge a little more south and smirked when she heard his low groan.

"God, Emily" he hissed when she squeezed his cloth covered crotch. He firmly grabbed her hips and hoisted her onto the edge of his desk, reaching behind her to sweep all of the contents on his desk to the ground.

He roughly pushed his lips to hers, another wave of strong lust overtaking him. He moved his mouth to her neck and sucked on the delicate skin, grinning as a red spot became visible. "You're mine," he whispered in her ear, his lips ghosting over her skin. "Lay back." His eyes became dangerously dark as he watched the naked goddess in front of him stretch out on his desk. "You're beautiful" he whispered hoarsely as he traced his fingers over the flesh on her thigh.

"Aaron." Emily moaned as his fingers came dangerously closed to the place she desperately wanted to be touched.

"Shh," he grinned, "you wouldn't want to alarm anyone, would you?" He only received a frustrated glare at that when his fingers once again avoided her wet center. Emily tried to buck up her hips but was stopped by a strong hand. "Nu ah, not so fast."

She let out a groan. "Please," she begged, "I want you." Her voice was hoarse and her eyes were fogged with lust. "I want you so bad, Aaron."

That was all he could take, if she would keep taking like this he was sure he would explode in his pants. "Alright," he managed to whisper, "as you wish, baby." Stepping back he pulled down his zipper, taking down his pants and boxes at once. He groaned when the fabric brushed along his erection. Kicking away his clothes he stepped between Emily's legs.

Sitting back up Emily pushed herself against him, the friction causing both of them to moan. "That feels good," she grabbed his hair and brought his head down to her level, "so good." Their lips met in a frenzy, lust raging through both of their bodies. She feels his tongue pushing against her lips and she gladly welcomes him in. His tongue feels rough, but his way of kissing makes it all perfect.

She gasps into his mouth when she feels his tip pushing against her entrance. They break apart for air and Aaron lays his forehead against hers, searching her eyes for permission.

Her dark set of eyes and the way her lower lip was puffed between her teeth was all the confirmation he needed. He slowly let her engulf him into her heat, biting hard on her lip to keep from groaning out. He sinks a little deeper and has to hold himself not to just pound into her, wanting her to adjust properly first.

But Emily once again has something else planned, pushing her hips up so she can take in more of him. She races her hand down his back and pushes his perfect ass closer against her. She moans when he fills her up completely, leaving her body in a state of delicious ecstasy. "Yes," she cries when he starts rocking into her, his finger torturing her body merciless by slowly circling her clit. Aaron's breathing turns labored fast as he feels her pussy drawing him in even further."Em," he groans and slides his hand to her back, willing her to lie back on the desk. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up.

He held still for a second, meeting her intensifying gaze, before slamming back into her and speeding up his pace.

Desperately needing her to come first he rubbed her clit, feeling his insides tighten as his pleasure build further. "Em" he choked out her name.

"Hmm, don't stop." Her voice wasn't anything more than a whisper and her eyes were shut tightly. She felt like her body was on fire, every piece of skin his hands touched send a thrill through her bones. "Aaron," she breathed heavily, "I can't, I can't hold…." Her moaning got louder and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the desk edges even tighter.

"Let it go," Aaron panted, rubbing more franticly at her clit than before. "Come for me, Em."

Emily bit so hard on her lip that she could taste blood, trying to keep from crying out seemed like a lost cause as pleasure burned her through the core. "_Aaron,_" she screamed as her orgasm shook through her, leaving her trembling as it took over her body.

Aaron felt her walls tighten around him, drawing him in deeper into pleasure. He felt his balls tighten and knew he couldn't hold out any longer. "Yes" he groaned as his whole body shivered with excitement. He leaned down lower and roughly claimed Emily's lips. He pulled at her hair when his climax suddenly crashed into him. "Emily," he whined against her mouth, pushing harder to muffle his moans.

It felt like forever as all of his senses went crazy, pure erotic exhaustion settling in the both of them. The smell of sex filled Aaron's nostrils and he found it to be the best smell in his world right now. "Wow," he whispered and Emily lazily chuckled up at him.

"Wow indeed," she repeated his words and gently traced her finger over his back, wincing as she felt the scratches her fingers had caused just moments ago. "Sorry about that," she smiled lamely, "I guess you're not the only one who gets turned on at the idea of having sex on your desk."

Aaron chuckled as he brushes his lips against hers. "I'm thinking we should turn your guestroom into a home office."

"What's wrong with yours?" A sly expression graced her face as she thought of all the possibilities. "If I remember correctly your desk is made of extra strong wood, it's designed to play on."

Aaron grabbed her hand as he pulled them both back up, their position on the hard desk surface turning quit uncomfortable. "I'm having some ideas for the bathroom as well." He said seriously as he reached for his boxer and pants.

"Oh yeah," Emily uncharacteristically giggled in excitement, "and maybe we should get an elevator." She pulled her dress over her head and let it slide down her naked skin, leaving her abandoned underwear where they were. "We could practice right here at the Bureau."

Aaron groaned as he followed a widely grinning Emily out of his office. "I swear, Em, if they didn't have cameras in here…" But as he slid his arm around her back, very ready to go home for a second round, his mind was already making plans for a complete home makeover. The things this beautiful woman could make him do…

_It made it all very worthy._

**The End.**

Katie, I hope I didn't crush your dreams, hehe! Alright, sorry for the long wait again but I've just started my first exam period so studying has –sadly- been my first priority. But I finally got around to finishing this story; I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I'm thinking about writing that elevator one shot, maybe throw in a little Garcia genius… Let me know what you think!

EN: *clears throat* Well if the betaing sucks towards the end, I apologize… I got sidetracked by the hotness incorporated in this chapter! Wow… that surpassed my dreams! Hell yes! Alrighty I'm so game for the elevator! Woot! Alrighty peeps, she did all this hard work *looks up* Literally… so please let her know how she did! Reviews save humanity!


End file.
